Salli the Popstar revives Kosta Karatzovalis / Lawson Gets Grounded BIG TIME
Salli the Popstar revives Kosta Karatzovalis / Lawson Gets Grounded BIG TIME is a GoAnimate/grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 22nd 2019 Cast Salli the Popstar-Salli Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Lawson, Eric the Punk-Eric Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Ken the Emo-Dave Paul the Mosh-Paul Brian the Headbanger-Brian David the Screamo-David Joey the Metal-Joey Kosta's Dad-Simon Kosta's Mom-Grace Rachel-Jennifer Yvonne-Kayla Charley-Susan Alexandria-Allison Rosanne-Princess Tamara-Kendra Samantha-Ivy Transcript Salli the Popstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I AM SO F***ING SICK AND TIRED OF THAT ERWIN LAWSON ALWAYS KILLING INCIDENTS LIVES INCLUDING MY HUSBAND KOSTA KARATZOVALIS FOR THROWING HIM INTO THE SUN. THIS HAS TO ENDS NOW. NOW I AM REVIVING KOSTA KARATZOVALIS AGAIN WITH MY POWERS KNOW MATTER WHAT. Rachel, can you take care you of my daughter Angel for me, I am going to revive him. Rachel: OK. (at the cemetery) Salli the Popstar: My powers will come in handy. (After being revived) Kosta: Salli, thank you for reviving me. You are the best ever! Salli the Popstar: You're welcome honey. Kosta: Oh no, It's Erwin Lawson. Lawson: Salli the Popstar, for the love of god, how dare you, I've thought Kosta Karatzovalis is gone forever. Salli the Popstar: NO, NOT THIS TIME. I TOLD YOU DO NOT KILL KOSTA KARATZOVALIS EVER AGAIN, AND NOW YOU THREW HIM INTO THE SUN YOU F****ING COWARD SON OF A B****. NOW STOP KILLING INCIDENTS LIVES OR ELSE THEY WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. ALSO YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE. Lawson: But Salli, it's my opportunity to kill your husband and why I'm not welcome here. Salli the Popstar: This is the Kostaverse, and you supposed to be at the Recessverse right. Lawson: Well I have to tell you the truth? Kosta Karatzovalis: What is it? Lawson: When I first killed you and the Metal Punks, I use the Multiverse ship. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Kidaroo's voice) OH MY GOD, HOW DARE YOU TELL US THE TRUTH OF THE MULTIVERSE SHIP, THAT'S IT, I WILL CALL YOUR FATHER. OH WAIT, HERE COMES YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW. (The car arrives) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, how dare you go to the cemetery and get revenge on Salli the Popstar for reviving Kosta Karatzovalis. And like Salli the Popstar, stop killing incident lives. That's it, your grounded for 4 weeks with no computer. And later on, The Metal Punks and his family to come down here to teach you a lesson. Lawson: No (x15). Mr. Lawson: Too bad. Text: Later that night. Mr. Lawson: The visitors are here to see you. Kosta Karatzovalis: Lawson, like I said before, we told you not to kill people, because you throw me into sun yesterday, turning people into meat, and because it was mass murder. Ken the Emo: I agree with my boss. Paul the Mosh: We told you not to make interference, or otherwise, we will sue you and your friends as well as Phineas T. Ratchet to stop murdering incidents lives. Eric the Punk: First you killed Cookie Monster in the Recessverse, almost kidnapped our friend Sarah West, taunted TJ and Vince, called Spinelli by her first name, got King Bob expelled, said a bad word to other people, yelled at Brandon the Singer and more we hate your ideas. David the Screamo: I agree with Eric! And why do you think you are in the wrong universe instead of here to kill Kosta like that, it's not important. Joey the Metal: Yeah, that was very unnecessary to do so. Brian the Headbanger: I agree with Joey. Salli the Popstar: Now we need to increased more multiverse security, including lock down both multiverses. Kosta's Dad: Yes, if you ever dare to kill my son one more time, you will get executed and your naughty friends including Phineas T. Ratchet until further notice. Kosta's Mom: I agree with my husband Chris. Rachel: You have gone too far! Yvonne: You should be ashamed of yourself Charley: You the worst kid ever for being bully and having mass murder. Alexandria: You will not play with friends like Gelman, Mundy and Skeens ever again. Rosanne: You are such a coward for tattling TJ's friends. Tamara: And you are the most wanted person that I ever met Samantha: I hate you big bully. Lawson: Oh little girl, you just whomp. Ken the Emo: HEY, HOW DARE YOU SAY TO MY DAUGHTER SHE WHOMPS, AND NOW YOU MADE HER CRY. Kosta Karatzovalis: That's it, we are giving you punishments right now. Ken the Emo: You will be forced to watch Barney, Teletubbies, The Wiggles, Dora the Explorer, Bob the Builder, Baby Jake. Eric the Punk: You will play educational video games like Madeline Europrean Adventures, Sesame Street games, The Cluefinders, Reader Rabbit, The Oregon Trail, Math Blaster, Big Brain Academy, Super Solvers, Gus Goes to Cybertown, The Amazon Trail, Quest Atlanis, The Magic School Bus games, Tuxmath (GPL), Storybook Weaver, Swamp Gas Visits the United States of America, WolfQuest, Zoombinis, PlaceSpotting, Animal Jam, Bot Colony, Carmen Sandiego series, Chill Manor, Dr. Brain series, Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training, EcoQuest, GCompris (GPL), Genomics Digital Lab, Get Water!, History of Biology game, Immune Attack, Inanimate Alice, InLiving, I.M. Meen, JumpStart, Ko's Journey, Learnalot, Lola Panda, Living Books, Meister Cody, and Number Munchers. Kosta's Dad: And by the way, I've got a note from Lloyd P. Nebulon about your actions. (Kosta gives Lawson the note) Lloyd P. Nebulon: Dear Erwin Lawson, I am sick and tired of you making death threats against incident lives at risk. You will be forced to watch Baby shows and play your education video games for rest of your life. Your sincerely, Lloyd P. Nebulon. Mr. Lawson: I agree with The Metal Punks and their families. Now start watching Baby shows and playing your educational video games, or you're grounded until execution. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Category:2019 videos Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Lawson Gets Grounded